A whole new world
by terrilouisecross85
Summary: What would the wizarding world be like if Draco Malfoy was friends with the Golden Trio and fell in love with Hermione Granger's cousin Lexi. Would Lexi beable to resist his charms, and give in to temptation. Will Lexi be able to forgive and forget when she finds out a secret that kept her in the dark
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My Acceptance Letter

Have you ever wondered what it would be like growing up, and not knowing where your life was going.

Well that's me I didn't know where, my life was going till that one unexpected day when a letter came through the post, it was addressed to me, I never received mail before this not once.

Hermione came knocking on my bedroom door.

" Lexi you have got a letter from Hogwarts, I think you will be joining me this year, it's going to be so much fun the guys will love you"

I woke up went to my bedroom door, I could see the smile on Hermione's face, as she already attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was going to be starting her second year there this year, where else me I would be starting my first year at the school, I was both nervous and excited at the same time.

I opened the letter and here is what it said.

Dear Miss Granger

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, enclosed in this letter you will find a list of things you will need for your first year at Hogwarts. I will look forward to seeing you on the 1st of September.

Yours Faithfully

Professor McGonagall

I suddenly started to feel excited in just 2 days' time, I would be on the Hogwarts Express on my way to the school. But first we needed to get to a place called Diagon Alley to get the equipment I needed for school.

Hermione if you haven't guessed already is my family, she is my cousin I loved her like a sister, her mother and father took me in when my parents died at the hands of a Dark Wizard named Voldemort, I was only 2 years old at the time, so I didn't really understand until my aunt and uncle explained it on my 12th birthday.

I was upset at first because I never got to know my parents, but I realised that my life was only just starting or was going to be.

When I finally got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast Hermione was on her Blackberry, she was messaging Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco telling them that I would be starting at Hogwarts this year.

I had only meet Harry and Ron a few times at the Burrow when me and Hermione went there for Christmas, I never met Ginny as of yet, but Hermione said I would lover as well as Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. As the day went on Hermione was talking and asking me what I needed for school.

" Lexi we will be going to Diagon Alley soon are you ready to get everything you need for school"

" Yes I am ready let's get this show on the road".

So Hermione took me to Diagon Alley to purchase all the equipment I needed for school, we travelled by something called Flo Powder, Hermione had travelled by Flo powder before so she took me with her so I knew were to go, when we got to Diagon Alley, Harry, Ron and his family where there already.

Hermione went over to Ron and kissed him on the lips, Ron and Hermione had been dating since the end of their last term at Hogwarts, and also Harry was with Ginny.

" Hey Babe how are you, was your summer okay I missed you" said Hermione.

" Yeah was okay, missed you too, Hey Lexi are you okay" asked Ron

" Hey Ron yeah I'm good thanks can't wait to start Hogwarts, I'm excited to go now" I replied.

Ron smiled then we were joined by the rest of his family, Hermione introduced me to them.

" Lexi this is Ginny, Fred, George and Molly their mother"

" Hi Lexi it's so nice to finally meet you, I've been so excited to meet you" said Ginny

" Same here Ginny it's nice to meet you too" I replied

Ginny gave me a hug and then went to Harry.

" So you're the famous Lexi then, we've heard so much about you from Hermione, I'm Fred and he's George nice to meet you at last"

" Nice to meet you both, and I never realised Hermione spoke about me" I replied shocked

" Oh yeah all the time all the time apart from when her and Ron are shagging of course" Said George

"Oh shut up George, only because you can't get any" Ron shouted

We all laughed and was about to leave to go to Flourish and Blotts somebody called out to us and we turned to see who it was.

" Draco how are you doing mate, we was just about to go to the book store, care to join us" asked Harry

" Yeah sure was just heading there myself, hi you must be Lexi Hermione's cousin she talks very highly of you" Draco said with a sweet smile

" Yeah it's very nice too meet you Draco" I said as I smiled

Me and Draco were talking the whole way to the bookstore, we got on so well, I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was and that smile made me weak at the knees.

I saw Fred at the corner of my eye staring at us, so I smiled at him, he smiled back

as we entered Flourish and Blotts, and Hermione stopped me and took me aside.

" I think Draco likes you Lexi, you both get on so well why don't you ask him out see what he says"

" I hardly know him Hermione maybe when I get to know him a bit more" I smiled

Fred heard this and looked mad, he came over and asked " What are you two girls talking about"

" Oh just girl's stuff you wouldn't understand it" Hermione said

Then we left Fred as she dragged me to get my books for my first year.

After we had finished shopping for my school stuff, Hermione took me to get my wand at a shop called Ollivanders.

" This is where you get your wand from Lexi, why don't you go in and get your wand while we finish up with our shopping". said Hermione

" Okay see you soon guys" I replied

So has everyone else went to finish their shopping, I turned to open the door to the shop when Draco grabbed my arm and smiled at me with a response off.

" I'll see you on the train Lexi maybe we could sit together and get to know each other"

I smiled and replied "Yeah that would be nice Draco".

Then he turned and went to join the others while I went into the shop to buy my wand.

As I entered the shop the man behind the counter spoke.

" Ah I take it your Lexi Granger, Hermione told me you would be starting this term and I have just the wand for you, it's a dragon heart string and a phoenix feather, 12 inches.

" Thank you Mr Ollivander" I said as I paid for my wand as I left the shop Hermione was outside waiting for me she had a cage in her hands with a cloth over it.

" Lexi I got you a present hope you like it"

As I took the cloth off the cage I saw a snowy white owl with black stripes down its back.

" Oh My God thanks Hermione it's perfect just what I would have picked "

She smiled and gave me a hug, I wondered where Draco was and if he had finished his shopping yet and was waiting for me on the train at all.

" Hermione where's Draco as he left for the train yet"

" Yeah why Lexi what has he said to you did you ask him about what we talked about in the bookstore"

" No he said that he wanted me to sit with him on the train so we could get to know each other a bit better and I said that I would love too" I smiled

" See I told you he liked you, I think you and him would make a nice couple"

I smiled and we started walking out of Diagon Alley and up to the train station, when we arrived at the station we all stopped in-between platforms 9 and 10.

" Why are we stopping between platforms 9 and 10"

" The Hogwarts Express is in between the platforms that's why we call it platform 9 and three quarters you'll see when you get through the gate"

Ron, Fred and George went thorough first, followed by Ginny, Harry and then Hermione grabbed my hand and led me through the gate, when we got through the gate I was gobsmacked, there stood the Hogwarts Express ready and waiting to take me to Hogwarts, I was excited I looked around for Draco but I couldn't see him I wondered where he was or if he was already on the train.

" Come on Lexi I'll help you get your trunk onto the carriage" Said Fred

" Thanks Fred" I said as he helped me onto the train with my trunk.

When everything was loaded we found an empty compartment and went to sit down, there was me, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George and of course Hermione, we were the joined by a few more people.

" Lexi this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood they are really good friends of ours"

" Nice to meet you Lexi" said Luna

" It's very nice to meet you too Luna and of course you too Neville" I smiled

as the train started moving, all I could think about was Draco and if he was thinking about me.

When we were all settled in the compartment the food trolley came round to see if anybody wanted anything from it.

" Lexi would you like anything from the trolley" asked Hermione

" Erm no I'm fine thank you Hermione"

Hermione knew I was thinking about Draco see could see the look in my eyes, she came to sit next to me.

" Lexi are you okay you seem a bit distant are you thinking about Draco"

" Yeah he said he would see me on the train and I haven't seen him at all and just wondered if he meant any of what he said to me that's all"

" I'm sure he did he probably just caught up in the Slytherin compartment I'll message him for you and find out"

" No don't Hermione I'm sure I'll see him at school"

Just then I heard voices one that sounded like Draco and the other I didn't recognize.

" Draco why are you going this way come and sit with us please" said the girl

" No I promised I would meet someone on the train and speak to them so no I won't come sit when I have plans"

I smiled and laughed at myself maybe Draco did mean what he said after all.

The compartment door opened and he came and sat next to me the girl stood at the door of our compartment.

" Is there a problem Pansy" asked Harry

" No I was just seeing what had gotten Draco in such a twist and now I see what that is a filthy stupid mudblood"

" Don't you dare call my cousin a mudblood she is not one and if Draco is interested in her what is it to you"

" Well he is supposed to be interested in me but no he isn't I just wanted to know why"

" Yeah well now you know so why don't leave us all alone Pansy or whatever your name is because Draco is here to speak to me"

I was quite shocked I had never spoken to anybody like that before but it made her leave and she slammed our compartment door shut and left with a huge grin on her face.

" Wow Lexi that was some temper you have there, you sure do take after Hermione for that" said Ron

Hermione looked at him and glared at him I laughed and started talking to Draco.

" So Lexi I'm sorry about that she thinks she is with me and I absolutely hate her but she doesn't give in I really like you and I hope that didn't put you off me"

" No of course it doesn't I really like you too I thought you had forgotten me and didn't mean what you said in diagon alley"

" No never Lexi I meant it if I didn't I wouldn't be here now with you"

I smiled and we got talking about everything and we realised we had a lot in common and I actually could see us dating in the near future.

The train suddenly stopped and I realised I hadn't changed into my uniform for the sorting ceremony.

" Lexi quick put your uniform on we are here, and I will show you to where you have to go now, but then I will have to go so I will see you at the castle"

" Okay thanks Hermione I'll see you soon Draco" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and blushed and left with Hermione so she could show me where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arrival at Hogwarts

Once Hermione had shown me were to go and directed me to a really tall man, she was about to leave when the tall man spoke to her.

"Aup Mione how are you, who is this with you" said the man

"Hello Hagrid this is my cousin Lexi, will you make sure she gets to the castle ok she's kind of nervous" Hermione said

"Of course I will Mione, I'll see gets to the castle okay" said Hagrid

"Thanks Hagrid, Lexi I have to go now but Hagrid will look after you,I'll see you at the sorting ceremony, Love you Lexi and good luck"

"Love you too Mione and see you soon"I replied back and she left to go with her friends.

Hagrid had led us to some boats, he helped a few first years into the boats, he placed me in a boat with two girls who looked just has nervous has I did.

"Hi I'm Summer and this is my sister Serena, pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise I'm Lexi Granger,I'm so excited what house you hoping to be in"

"I really don't mind has long has it's not Slytherin, bad wizards come from that house"

I looked at Summer and smiled I could see me her and Serena becoming good friends, we looked ahead and saw the castle, it looked amazing.

Just before we got of the boats Hagrid spoke to us all.

"Now first years when you get into the castle you will meet Professor Mcgongall she is the deuty headmistress of the school, she will sort you into your houses.

As the boats pulled up outside the boathouse, Hagrid led us through the double doors to the entrance hall.

"Here are the first years Professor"

"Thank you Hagrid, hello first years my name is Professor McGongall, I am the second in command to the headmaster, in a moment you will step into the Great Hall and be sorted into any of the four houses, these are has follows Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin, now whislt you are here you house will belike your home, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking however and you will lose points, now please follow me has we begin the sorting.

She led us in to a hall that had four long tables, I searched the all for Hermione and soon found her on the furthest tables which I guessed was Gryffindor in the middle of the hall was a old stool and a hat sat on the stool, we were all shocked when it suddenley burst into a song.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep you bowlers black,

for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see

so try me on and I will tell you

where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs

And unafraid of toll;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands (though I have none)

for I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the hat had finished the song Professor McGongall started shouting out names.

PARKINSON SERENA

" HMM so brave and cunning and very clever too,but you also have a dark side to you , I think you will do this house proud ...GRYFFINDOR"

Serena went and joined the Gyffindor table, Proffesor McGongall shouted out another name

PARKINSON SUMMER

Summer went up to the stool and sat down

"Oh what do we have here another Parkinson, you just the same has the other one but without the dark side oh well better be ...GRYFFINDOR

Summer ran over to the table to join her sister, I looked even more nervous now I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco he smiled and waved.

GRANGER LEXI

As I went up to sit on the stool, I had the hat placed on my head, and the hat spoke.

"MMMMMMMM I see we have another Granger, you just has clever and more detemined than the other, you also seek great adventures, better be ...GRYFFINDOR.

I made my way over to the Gryffindoe table and sat with Summer and Serena and Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George they all patted me on my back and said congrats to me, I smiled and felt like I was at home already, I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco smiling, I couldn't help but blush has his eyed met mine and smiled to myself.

After the sorting had finally finished Professor Dumbledore had stood up and started to speak.

"Before we begin I would like to make a few annoucments, first years must be warned that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, and this year I hope to be a good one, the feast may now begin Proffesor Dumbledore sat back down and all the food began to appear, I filled my plate with all the nice things and began a conversation with Fred who I was sat next to.

"So Lexi welcome to Gryffindor, pleased to have you in our house, how are you finding it so far"

"It's okay can't wait to start classes in the morning and start learning things straight away, so Fred do you have a girlfriend in Hogwarts"

"No I don't Lexi, but I have my eye on somebody that I really like"

"Okay well who ever she is she's one lucky girl"

I stopped talking to Fred and looked over to the Slytherin table, I saw Draco talking to his friends, he kept making glances at me and smiling at me, I just couldn't help but blush, after the feast had finished we were directed to our dormority and told that the girl's room were up and to the right and the boys the same and to the left, I was sharing my room with Summer and Serena and one other girl.

When we entered the dorms we had found that all our belongings were already there, me, Summer and Serena stayed up for a while and got to know each other, we invited the other girl to join us too.

"Hi I'm Lexi Granger and this is Summer and Serena Parkinson it's nice to meet you"

"Hi I'm Sapphire Longbottom, pleased to meet you all, my brother is also in Gryffindor perhaps you know him Neville Longbottom"

"Oh yeah I met him on the train on the way here, he's friends with my cousin Hermione"

We all talked for a while and Serena let out a yawn indicating she was getting tired, we all decided that tomorrow morning we would get up and go to the Great Hall together, we all got into our nightclothes and went to bed, I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 An unexpected surprise

The next morning I awoke with the sun blasting through the window, I looked at my clock and it was 7am, breakfast was at 8am and I suddenley got all excited has today was the start of lessons, I got up and gathered my robes and uniform as I went to the showers, I had a quick shower, I dried myself off with the drying spell and tapped my hair and it fell straight down my back, I then got dressed and made my way back to the dorms, Summer, Serena and Sapphire were just waking up as I got back into the room, I said morning to them all and told them I would wait in the common room for them, they all said okay and I went down the stairs to the common room, as I entered the common room I was meet by Hermione and Neville.

"Morning Lexi did you sleep okay" asked Hermione

"Yeah thanks and Neville your sister is really nice, she looks like you"

"Thanks Lexi I'm glad she's made a friend, how are you this fine morning"

"I'm excited to be starting lessons today, I just can't wait"

"Just like your cousin then" said a voice behind me, I turned to see Ron coming down the stairs has he went over to kiss Hermione.

I smiled and went to sit on the couch and wait for my friends to come down, I wasn't waiting long when I heard them all come down the stairs.

"You ready to go for breakfast guys, I'm starving"

They all nodded and we left the the common room to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, as we got to the entrance to the Great hall we opened the door only to be greeted by Professor McGongall giving us our timetables for the year ahead, I went to sit at the Gryffindor table and I could feel somebody staring at me from afar, I looked over to the Slytherin table and immediatley saw Draco staring at me, he suddenly looked away when I looked with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny soon joined us, Hermione came to sit next to me and spoke to me.

"So what lessons have you got first Lexi,I have double tranfiguration with the Ravenclaws"

"I have potions with the Slytherins"I smiled as I said that and looked over to there table again and caught a Draco staring at me again, I blushed and went back to my breakfast

Hermione saw me blush and jabbed me in the ribs, she knew that I liked Draco and that I blushed everytime he smiled at me, I just couldn't seem to get Draco out of my head.

Has I had finished breakfast I got up to leave the hall, I needed to go to the dorms and fetch my books for today's lessons, as I was about to leave the hall Draco shot me a smile and told me to wait outside the hall for him, I nodded and waited outside for him, once Draco joined me we were in deep conversation.

"So Lexi can't resist me can you, were you heading to anyway"

"I can resist you Draco trust me and to the Gryffindor Common room I need to get my things for lessons"

"Mind if I walk with you at all"

"Nope not at all Draco as long as you stop staring at me" I smiled

"Oh that's abit hard giving how beautiful you are to me" He smirked

I just laughed and walked off waiting for him to catch me up,when he caught up with me, he grab my arm and pulled me around to face him, I stood in front of him and caught a glimpse of his beautiful grey eyes, he looked at me and kissed me on the lips his mouth tasted like green apples and were extremely warm against mine.

"Well I better go, I will leave you with that kiss on your mind, you'll want more off me eventually, I'll be waiting" he said has he walked of smirking

"You will be waiting a lifetime them Draco" I said has he walked of

He just turned looked at me smiled and carried on walking, I stood in that spot for a moment and took in what had just happened, when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Summer and Serena walking up the stairs, they looked at me and noticed me smiling.

"Hey Lexi what's up with you" asked Serena

"Oh nothing are you heading back to the dorms" I asked

"Yeah you coming and by the way what did Draco want we saw you leave the Great Hall with him" asked Summer

"Oh nothing he just wanted to see if I could resist his charms that's all" I said giggling to myself

"Typical man then, come on or were going to be late for potions and I don't fancy Snape giving us detention on my first day" said Serena

I agreed and we walked to the dorms to gather our things as we got to the portrait, we said the password and the fat lady let us in, we ran up to our dorms and gathered our things, as I went over to my bed to grab my books I noticed a single red rose and a note lying on my pillow, I smelled the rose and cast a charm on it so that it wouldn't die ever and placed it on my nightstand, I read the note.

Dear the most beautiful girl in the world.

I told you that you couldn't resist me didn't I meet me out by the courtyard before lunch later there's something I want to say to you, until our lips meet again

all my hearts desire

D.M

I smiled at the note and laughed at him, too hard to resist he wishes, but I wondered what he wanted to ask me I was still giggling when Serena came up behind me.

"OH who's your secret admirer then Lexi"

"Oh nobody come on were going to be late Snape's not exactly the nicest teacher here"I said has I ran down to the common room and out the portarit and down to the dungeons, Serena and Summer followed we were just in time as we got to the dungeons all the students were entering the class, as we entered the class we sat at the back of the classroom, and paid attention to what Snape was saying.

"In today's class we are going to make the Wiggenweld Potion"

I worked with Serena and Summer worked with Sapphire, we got all the ingredients we needed for the potion and started working on the potion, after the first half of the lesson, the four of us had finished our potion put it in a vial and took it to Professor Snape to examine, he told us to start writing on a piece of parchment for next lesson the common cause for wiggenweld potion, so while we were waiting for class to end, we all sat next to each other and start on the essay, Summer finally spoke up.

"So Lexi when are you finally going to give in to Draco's charms he can't seem to keep his eyes of you at breakfast time"

"I'm not giving in easily if that what he thinks, I hardly even know him and besides, he's a Slytherin"

"Yeah and what has that got to do with anything, he's friends with you cousin, won't she try and set you up with him"

"She can only try, I wanna get to know him first before anything, then maybe see what happens"

The bell suddenely rang to signal end of lesson, me Summer, Serena and Sapphire gathered our things and went to our next lesson with was Herbology with Professor Sprout that lesson seemed to drag on and we were soon in the Great hall for lunch, I sat at the Gryffindor table with my friends, I looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco wasn't there then I suddenly realized the note he had left on my pillow in my dorm.

"Sorry guys I've got to go see you later in the common room, I grabbed my bag and left the Great Hall and went to the courtyard to meet Draco, when I got to the courtyard I saw Draco sitting on a bench eating a green apple, when he saw me coming he jumped up and came over.

"Lexi I didn't think you was coming, I was hoping you got my note"

"Why did you kiss me this morning Draco"

"I thought that would have been obvious Lexi I like you and hoped we could be friends or maybe more than friends"

"I like you too Draco, but I don't know you and besides your a Slytherin"

He laughed and got up close to me and kissed me again, his lips warm to the touch and they tasted like apples, he licked my bottom lip asking for access which I had granted, but what was I doing, when we came up for air he said

"What do you want to know Lexi"

"Oh I don't know what's your faveriote colour, favriote book all them kinds of things"

"Ok well my faveriote colour is Green, faveriote book is Romeo and Juilet, I'm seeker of the Slytherin qudditch team and I'm extremley handsome"

I laughed at him saying that and I had to agree he was not just handsome but was extremely gorgerous and I wanted him so bad, we stayed out by the courtyard for a while talking about allsorts of things, when someone intrupted us.

"Hey Draco we were wondering were you were"

"Hi Blaize, I was just talking to Lexi here, what's up"

"Oh nothing just wondering if you were going to qudditch tryouts later on tonight and Hi Lexi I'm Blaize Zabini Draco's best friend"

"Hi Blaize nice to meet you, are you on the qudditch team too"

"Yeah I play chaser you trying out for Gryffindors team"

"I don't know yet maybe, anyway I better go I have defence againt the dark arts next catch you later guys bye Draco" I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek

I started to walk off when Draco shouted me

"Hey Lexi"

"Yes Draco"

"Your ass looks so fine when you walk like that"

"Oh really well guess what"

"What"

"Your eyes look sexy when you stare like that"

I smiled and walked to my next lesson thinking about our conversation, not knowing what Draco's plan was and not knowing that Pansy was planning on asking us to be friends and for me that was an unexpeected surprise


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A new friendship

After DADA that afternoon, I decided to go to the library and study for a while, I was on my way to the library when I heard someone shout behind me, turning around not knowing the voice I stopped and froze in fear has I was looking at the girl that had called me a mud blood on the train.

"Hey your Lexi right, I'm Pansy Parkinson"

"Yeah I know who you are your the one that called me a mud blood on the train on the way here"

"Yeah I'm kinda sorry about that I didn't mean to, I was having a bad day"

"Oh right well what can I do for you"

"Well I was just wondering... well if maybe we could be friends and I could help you with Draco, I know how much he likes you"

"Yeah okay we can be friends, but I don't need help with Draco I can resist him"

"Oh really you did a very good job of that in the courtyard ealier on didn't you" she said with a smile

I laughed and couldn't help but agree with her on that one

"What you saw that kiss ealier on"

"Oh yeah I was waiting by the entrance for my boyfriend"

"Ahh okay who's your boyfriend"

"Blaize Zabini"

"Ah Draco's best friend, how long have you been with him for"

"Since the end of last term, anyway enough about our love lifes were are you off too anyway"

"Oh I was just going to do some studing in the library before going back to the common room,can join me if you like"

"Oh no I have to get to Blaize, but I will come over and talk to you at supper, maybe we could have a better chat about what you are going to do about him"

"Okay see you at supper"

I waved goodbye to Pansy, why all off a sudden did she want be my friend, I ignored the facts and went to study, I walked into the library went to a secluded area and took out my books and carried on with the essay from potions class after a few hours of writing the meaning of Wiggenweld potion, I was about to pack up and leave when I saw a familer face come in I hid behind a book shelf hoping that he wouldn't see me, but that was impossible and he knew it.

"Trying to hide from me now Lexi" said Draco has he walked up the steps were I was standing

"No I was just looking for a book actually if you must know"

"I saw you when I came in you was about to leave until you saw me why"

"No reason sorry Draco I have to go"

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand, I turned and has soon as I saw is eyes I melted into them all I wanted was to kiss him, he moved closer to me and pushed me up agaisnt the bookshelf, he started to kiss my neck and I let out a moan, he eventually landed on my lips, his hand was slowly moving up my skirt, I dropped my bag on the floor and moved my hands around his neck and kissed him back not wanting this moment to end, I could feel his hard body against me, I moved my hand from around his neck and made my way up his shirt, his hard abs against my hand, I moaned some more, and then he pulled away.

"Told you that you couldn't resist me"

"Draco I can resist you, but if you keep kissing me like that I'm not going to be able to your making me want you and all I wanna do is fuck your brains out right here"

"So why don't you then"

"Were in a library for one, and because I have to go I've gotta go and meet my friends"

"You don't have to we could stay here and kiss abit more"

I looked him in the eyes that were so hard to forget as I looked down at his lips, I bit my lip and withon seconds his lips smacked onto mine and we were kissing again, I had to push him away, when I did I ran out of the library and ran all the way to the common room not looking back to see what his reaction was.

When I got to the fat lady I said the password and entered the common room, I went to the couch and sat down with my head in my hands and cried, I heard the portrait open and in came my friends and Hermione, when they saw me crying they all came over.

"Lexi what's wrong what's happened"asked Hermione with a concerned look on her face

"Draco happened that's what"

"What do you mean Draco happened what did he do" asked Serena

" I I was in the Library doing the essay from potions, when I was about to leave I saw him come in, I hid but he knew I was there and we kissed"

"Well that's a good thing then but why are you crying" asked Summer

"Because I don't know what to do I really like him, but at the same time I just wanna fuck his brains out, I wanted to do him right there in the library"

"Okay that's too much information for me Lexi, but if you like him tell him that you want to take it slow and see were it leads, I don't want to see you get hurt, your my family and I love you but I will kill him if he hurts you"

I smiled and hugged Hermione knowing what she was saying was true, when she stopped hugging me we heard a tap on the window, we all turned to look at the window a owl was there waiting to be let in, Summer went over to the window and let the owl in it had a letter attached to it's leg, Summer took the letter of it's leg and passed it me, she then gave the owl a treat and it flew away into the night.

"What's the letter say Lexi"

I opened the letter and read what it said.

Dear Lexi

Why in the hell did you run away from me ealier, and why do you have to be so beautiful, I kissed you and I know that you were enjoying what we were doing, can't you see you send me crazy, I can't stop thinking about you, your all I ever think about please can you meet me before supper so we can talk about this, I hope that you will see me before supper so that I can stare into you sexy blue eyes, and kiss them ever so sexy lips, please write back love the irrestiable Draco Malfoy

After I read the letter I passed to my friends so they could read who it was from, when they had read the letter they all looked at me has if to say go for it, but I still didn't know what to do.

"So what are you going to do Lexi" asked Sapphire

"I don't know what to do, I mean maybe I could talk to him if he stopped kissing me for 5 seconds, but then we just kiss and then I don't want it to end"

"So go talk to him and tell him that instead of sitting here and crying about it, come on were going to supper, we'll walk with you" said Hermione

We all left the common room and went down towards the great hall, as we got to the steps near the hall I saw Draco and I froze he saw me too and smiled he gestured towards the entrance doors and then walked out of them, my friends and Hermione saw this and pushed me towards the doors.

"Go on go and get your man Lexi, we'll be waiting to hear the gossip when you get back in"Said Serena laughing as she went into the hall with the others

I flattend my skirt down and made sure my hair was still staright and made my way out of the doors to the entrance, I looked around the courtyard, I couldn't see Draco anywhere until I felt someone pull me and push me up against the wall as I looked up I saw Draco with a huge grin on his face.

"Your sending me crazy do you know that"

"Yeah I know I'm sending myself crazy thinking about you" I said back

He was about to kiss me when I stopped him, he looked at me and put his hands down.

"Why Lexi, why are you doing all this then you run away, don't you even like me I thought we could have something you know after the library"

I looked at him and put my head into his chest, I held him there for a few minutes until I spoke up

"I do like you Draco and I had to run from you ealier otherwise I would have ripped ypur clothes of in there and if I did I don't think Madam Pince would have apprectiate the noise do you"

He smiled and grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug, he kissed my neck all the way down to my collorbone and back up to my neck again,eventually he pulled away and looked into my eyes has we were inches apart, I couldn't hold back any longer, I turned and pushed him against the wall just had he had done to me, I put my hands on his chest and crashed my lips againt his, he kissed me with such passion more than I could ever handle, he moved his tongue along my lower lip and I let him in our tongues touched and it was electric, we kissed for what seemed like forever and we pulled away.

"I like this side to you, I'm guessing you like to be in control" he smirked

"You have no idea" I said and kissed him again we pulled away again

"Will you please be my girlfriend, I want you so badly it hurts me everytime we kiss and we leave each other I ache because your not by my side so please please please say you will be my girlfriend"

I looked into his eyes and could see that he liked me and wanted to be with me and the chemistry between us I couldn't deny was awesome and I longed to be his girlfriend from the first day that he had kissed me, I looked in to his eyes.

"Yes Draco I will be your girlfriend, but on one condition"

"Anything for you Lexi"

"We take it slow and see were it leads, I'm not ready for the whole commitment thing yet"

"Of course I understand"

"Good and come on before supper is nearly over I'm starving"

I kissed him once more before we went back into the great hall hand in hand, as we entered the hall alot of eyes were on us I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Pansy and Blaize with there thumbs up and then to the Gryffindor table and they were all smiling, as we went to go our seprate ways he pulled me into him and kissed me, the whole hall erupted in to cheers and wolf whistles, as we pulled away I hugged him and went to my friends and sat down besides Hermione, who had her arms crossed wanting an explanation.

"What did I do now mione"

"Nothing, I'm guessing my talk worked then, are you with him now or not"

"Well I didn't let him kiss me for no reason now did I thanks for the advice tho mione"

She squealed and hugged me, Summer, Serena and Sapphire all squealed and clapped there hands, as I started to put my food on my plate before they took it away and replaced it with dessert, I saw Pansy get up and come over to me.

"Hey Pansy what's up"

"Hi Lexi I just came over to say congratulations, you seem to have made Draco very happy, I hope he looks after you, and I'm always here if you need to talk"

"Thanks Pansy"

I hugged her and she went back to her table and sat back next to Blaize, I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco has he blew me a kiss I smiled and blew one back, I couldn't believe that I had the man of my dreams and had made a new friend but just around the corner my life was about to come crashing down in ways that I couldn't believe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Truth hurts

After supper had finally finished, I left the Great hall and slowly made my way back to the common room, I was glad I had made friends so easliy and it made me smile, I was just heading up the second floor stairs when I felt strong arms around my waist.

"Hey babe missed you"

I turned around to see Draco, with a huge grin on his face he grabbed my hand and we carried on walking.

"You off to the common room, or the library again"

"I'm going to the common room walk me if you like, and just so you know I missed you too"

I stopped and looked into his eyes, I pulled him close and kissed him, I was so glad that he had asked me to be his girlfriend and was so happy at the moment, when I pulled away we carried on upto my common room, when we got to the fat lady, I said the password and before I went in I turned to Draco

"Thanks for walking me back Babe, will I see you tomorrow at breakfast"

"Oh yeah of course you will baby, I better go before curfew starts see you in the morning Lexibear"

"Lexibear I love it" I smiled

He kissed me and then he left and I went into the common room, as I got into the common room I went to my dorm and went for a quick shower after the shower I went back into my room and got into my pjs when I noticed a letter on my bed.

Strange that wasn't there before I thought

As I went to sit on my bed, I looked at the letter, it was from my aunt and uncle I opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Lexi Angel

Our beautiful baby girl if you reading this then this mean are dead, but we want you to know that now you are off age, there is something that you need to know, we never meant for it to happen like this we hoped we would be alive to tell you, but you have a sister, she was taken from us when she was born, and your memory was erased so you didn't know, she was raised by muggles, her name was Scarlet Leanne Granger, but that not they only thing she's you twin sister, so now that you have become of age you will both become linked telepathically, if you need to know more you will have to talk to Dumbledore has he knows the whole story, please be careful and know that we always loved both you and you sister.

Love Mum and Dad

P.S Your going to need Hermione's help to find her, she knows were she is in London.

When I had finished the letter, I was so shocked to learn that I had a sister and nobody ever told me, especially Hermione I wondered how long she had known for, I had to go to Dumbledore to find out more, I couldn't go now it was nearly curfew I would have to go tomorrow,I put the letter down on my table and got into bed, I had loads of thoughts running around my head I didn't know what to think why would Hermione never tell me or was her memory erased too, I would have to ask her in the morning, I then fell asleep and dreamt of what my sister looked like now

_Well duh I look like you, what do you think I look like sis_

_What the hell, Scarlet I only just found out about you_

_Yeah same here,did you get a chain with you name on it in the letter_

_No why_

_That's the chains we got when we were born the link us together for life we can do so many things and much much more_

_What do you mean_

_Oh come on how much did they tell you_

_Not much just that I had a twin and her name was Scarlet and she lived with muggles in London_

_Well look inside the envelope_

I woke back up and looked inside the envelope and saw a silver necklace, as I took it out I saw my name ingraved in a heart but the heart was broken

_Now do you see sis anyway I better go I've got homework to do speak again tomorrow I love you sis and goodnight_

_Wait don't go_

But it was to late she was gone, I put the necklace around my neck and suddenly I felt whole again like a hole in my life had been filled, I then fell back into a deep slumber and slept till the next morning


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Family Problems

The next morning I woke up and thought about the dream I had last night, when I felt something cold on my neck, I put my hand on my neck and felt a chain, I wasn't dreaming at all I really did have a twin sister, I reread the letter again and again, I looked around the room my friends were still asleep, I had to get ready and go and see Dumbledore before breakfast, as I got ready, I heard my sisters voice in my head again

_Morning Lexi_

_Morning Scarlet_

_Sorry I just had to see if you were real, I thought I was dreaming when I woke up this morning_

_Yeah me too Scarlet until i felt the chain around my neck, can't believe I really have a twin sister_

_I know me too, I wishI could be there with you sis_

_Me too actually I'm going to see Dumbledore soon, I could ask if you could come or if we could meet in Hogsmeade, I have to go there this weekend to get my friends and boyfriend a present for christmas_

_Ohhhh you have a boyfriend is he hot_

_Oh yeah he's fine_

_I would love to meet him some day_

_You will sis I promise_

I heard a knock on the bathroom door

"Lexi are you in there who are you talking to"

_Scarlet I have to go my friends are awake talk later okay_

_Okay sis love you_

_Love you too_

"I'll be out in a minute"

When I had finished getting ready I walked back out of the bathroom to my dorm, all my friends were awake by now.

"Morning Lexi who were you talking to in the bathroom" asked Serena

"Oh nobody just myself anyway I've gotta go and see Dumbledore, see you guys in the Great Hall and if you see Draco tell him I'll see him after I've seen Dumbledore"

"Why you going to see Dumbledore for"

"No reason just need to speak to him about something see you guys later.

Serena's Pov

Hmm I wondered what was up with lexi this morning and why she needed to speak to Dumbledore, I hope she is okay and then I left to got to the Great Hall with my sister and Sapphire, when we entered the Great hall I looked for Draco and he was sitting talking to Pansy and Blaize, I walked over to him and spoke.

"Morning Draco Lexi told me to tell you see will see you after she has been to see Professor Dumbledore"

"Okay thanks Serena, why has she gone to see Professor Dumbledore"

"I don't know she didn't say just told me to tell you"

"Okay thanks"

"No Problem see you later"

He nodded and I left to go and sit with my friends, I sat in between Hermione and Ginny Hermione looked at me and around the table when she didn't notice Lexi there

"Serena where's Lexi, is she okay"

"Yeah she fine Hermione, she gone to see Dumbledore"

She looked at me confused and carried on talking to Ron, when an owl flew to our table and landed in front of Hermione.

Miss Granger will you please come to my office asap there is something I wish us to discuss see you soon

ADumbledore

"What's that Hermione"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see me, I better go see you later guys"

So Hermione kissed Ron and said bye to the rest of us and left to go and see what Dumbledore wanted, I sure hope Lexi was okay.

Hermione Pov

After I had gotten the letter from Dumbledore, I was wondering what he wanted to see me for, as I made my way to his office, I saw the gargoyle outside his office and said the password

"Lemondrops"

The gargoyle span up and the stairs to Dumbledore office appereard I walked on to the stairs till I appered at his door I knocked until I heard a voice

"Come in"

I walked in and saw Lexi sitting there with tears in her eyes, I went and sat down

"You wished to see me Professor"

"Ahh yes Miss Granger, the time has come for us to find Lexi's sister Scarlet"

"Wait when did you find out about Scarlet"

"Last night when I went back to my dorm room"

"Has she contacted you telepathically yet"

"Yep" I said popping the p

Hermione looked at me and then to Dumbledore

"What do we do Professor, I mean we can't keep them apart now"

"Lexi has already told me her ideas for this, she either wishes for Scarlet to come here to school or she wants to meet in Hogsmeade this weekend, she said she wanted to meet in Hogsmeade this weekend, then see what happens after that"

"Okay sounds good doesn't it Lexi"

I looked at Hermione and just nodded, Hermione just smiled at me and carried on talking with the Professor about my sister when they had finished the Profosser said we could go.

I got up to walk out the door and down the stairs Hermione following behind me, she tried to talk to me but I ignored her and went to the great hall before breakfast finished.

When we arrived at the Great Hall Hermione stopped in front of me and spoke

"Are you going to talk to me or ignore me some more"

"Get out off my way Hermione, I don't want to hurt you"

"No Lexi you haven't spoken a word to me since we left Dumbledore's office"

"Well can you blame me, last night I found out I had a twin sister, a twin Hermione and not only that, I also found out that my only cousin knew about it and never told me how could you never tell me"

"Because I was told not to tell you till the day you got the letter from your parents, which my parents obvisley got off them"

"OH THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER ANYTHING ELSE YOU WISH TO SHARE" I shouted everybody in the hall was now staring at us

"Lexi Please don't shout"

"And why not Hermione, ashamed are we that you kept something from me for all these years, HEY EVERYBODY DON'T TRUST HERMIONE HERE WITH ANYTHING,GUESS WHAT SHE KNEW I HAD A TWIN SISTER, YES YOU ALL HEARD ME CORRECTLY I HAVE A TWIN OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, I HATE YOU HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER AND I WISH WE WASN'T FAMILY"

I saw Hermione with tears starting to form in her eyes

"Oh please don't cry, it should be me crying I am the one that found out a secret that's been kept from me my whole life, you make me sick"

Lexi Pov

I looked at everyone in the Hall, they were all staring with there mouths open, I looked at my table they were all staring at me and Hermione, I looked over to the Slytherin table and then walked out and walked back to my common room in disgust.

Not long after I left the great hall I heard footsteps.

"I don't want to talk to you Hermione"

"Good job it's not Hermione then isn't it"

I turned around to see my sexy boyfriend standing there leaning against the wall, all of a sudden I just broke down in tears and he came over to me and hugged me, I leaned into his chest and cryed for quite a while when i finally stopped crying

"I'm sorry Draco"

"For what look everythings going to be okay, you will forgive Hermione in time and you always have me your sexy boyfriend"

I smiled at that at least I had someone who I knew would never hurt me, I looked into his eyes and pushed him against the wall of the second floor bathroom, I kissed him and unbuttoned his shirt, he led me in to the bathroom and shut the door, he started to unbutton my shirt and pulled it off I did the same with his and he removed my bra he started to caress my nipples as he moved his hand over my body kissing me all over, I moaned at his touch his lips went back to mine and he moved is hands down my back and went to my bottom and squeezed my bum,I could feel him in his trousers, a huge bulge waiting to pop out I started to unbutton his trousers and slowly massage his cock in my hands, he moaned with pleasure,he then pulled away from my lips

"Are you sure Lexi we don't have to I can wait"

"I'm sure I love you Draco"

He smiled and pushed me up against the wall as I wrapped my legs around him he pulled down my pants, I felt his cock waiting to enter me, he moved his hand and felt my clit before he let his boxers fall to the floor and he entered me there and then, thrusting me against the wall.

"Oh Draco harder"

He thrusted me harder and harder until we both climaxed and then we were finished

"Oh my god you are AMAZING"

"I know I am I love you babe"

"And I you"

We got all our clothes back on and he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forhead.

"Now you going to tell me about what happed with Hermione"

"Maybe later babe I don't really wanna talk about it yet"

He nodded and we both left the bathroom hand in hand, as he walked me to my common room so I could get my stuff for classes, he waited outside the common room for meas I entered the common room, I looked to the sofa and saw Hermione sitting there

"Lexi"

"WHAT"

"Please let me explain"

"Explain what that you lied to me all my life Hermione, now if you excuse me I need to grab my things I'm late for potions"

I then left ran up to my dorm and back down and out the common room not even glacing back to see if Hermione was okay.

I went on with the rest of the day igonoring Hermione and my friends, I spent most of my day either in the Library or with Draco who made me happy.

My family Problems were the least of my problems at the moment, soon I would finally get to meet my sister but would it be thr reunion we both hoped for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Christmas Plans

My day went fast after I found out about Scarlet and that Hermione knew all along, I still wasn't talking to her, I spoke to my friends and told them what had happened and that I would be meeting with my sister this weekend,we all went back to the common room and sat in front of the fire and did our homework for a while, until Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny walked through the door, I was about to get up and leave when Harry stopped me.

"Hey Lexi can I have a word"

I looked at him and nodded as I knew Hermione had asked him to talk to me

"Hermione send you to talk to me, because frankly I dont't give a shit, she hurt me Harry and she knows has well as I do I won't forgive her so easily"

"She is deeply sorry and wants you to know that she loves you and that she hopes you will forgive her in your own time"

"I will do she just has to give me time she knows that"

"One more thing Mr and Mrs Weasley wanted to know what you were doing for christmas as it half term in a few days"

"I'm not sure probeley be here why"

"Well they would like you to come to the Burrow for christmas if you wanted to"

"I'll think about it Harry"

"Okay well just let me know when you have decided"

"Okay I will do, Hi Ginny, Ron"

"Hey Lexi" said Ron and Ginny together

I went back to sit down and grabbed my things and went to head upstairs to my dorm, when I heard Harry tell Hermione what I had said, suddenley I started to feel guilty about what I had said to her

I walked over to Hermione and hugged her, she hugged me back and said in a whisper

"I'm so sorry Lexi, please forgive me"

"You know I can't at the minute Hermione, but if you would like you could come and meet Scarlet with me this weekend,that's a start"

"Yeah I would love to, when and where are you meeting her"

"I don't know waiting for Dumbledore to get back to me"

"Okay"

I then went to my dorm room and fell on to my bed, and fell asleep when Scarlet popped up again.

_Hey Lexi are we still meeting this weekend_

_Of course is it okay if Hermione comes she wants to meet you_

_Yeah course it is, but I thought you wasn't speaking to her_

_I sort of am and sort of not but it's a start_

_Oh and where were you ealier I tried to talk to you_

_When_

_Around supper time late afternoonish_

_Oh I was erm kinda busy with something,someone caught my attention_

_The boyfriend_

_Yep_

_Oh did my sister do it_

_Scarlet shhhhuuuuusssshhhh_

_OMG you did how was it is he good_

_Not saying a word and anyway I better get to sleep got to pack tomorrow for the christmas holidays_

_Oh were are you staying at the boyfriends_

_Nope at the Burrow with the Weasleys_

_Oh nice I'll see you this weekend then, Dumbledore should have a letter by morning about time and were to meet_

_Okay night sis love you_

_I love you too_

Then everything went quiet and I slept throught the night till the next morning.

I woke up next morning in a better mood than the previous day, I went for a quick shower and then got ready and went down to the common room to wait for my friends to wake up, while I was waiting I finished my homework of for Charms and Tranfiguration as they were to be handed in today, about half an hour later I heard voices coming down the stairs.

"Morning everybody"

"Oh someone's in a better mood today why"

"Just am because tomorrow I get to meet my sister before I go to the Burrow for christmas"

"Yay so your coming then for christmas" asked Serena

"Yeah why are you excited"

"Because me and Summer will be joining you"

"Really oh christmas will be so goooooddddd"

We then left to go for breakfast and as we entered the Great Hall McGongall came over to me and told me when and were I would be meeting Scarlet, I nodded and sat down and grabbed some toast and orange juice, and was talking to my friends when Hermione walked in and sat next to me.

"Have you heard when your meeting Scarlet yet"

"Yeah McGongall just been and told me 12pm tomorrow at three broomsticks"

"Okay still okay for me to come with you"

"Yeah of course"

She smiled and gave me a hug and started talking to Ron, I suddenley realized that I hadn't seen my boyfriend this morning, I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking to Blaize

"I'll be right back guys"

I walked over to were my boyfriend was and tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey Babe How are you talking to Hermione yet"

"Yeah I'm okay and yeah sort off"

"Anyway what's up, wanna go for round two in the bathroom"

I blushed has he said that and pulled him up of his seat and smacked my lips on to his, he pulled me closer and whipsered in my ear

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes and then he left the hall and I just stared after him and the ran back to the my table and grabbed my bag and left the hall following him, Serena looked up and shook her head, I mumbled sorry and ran out of the hall

I left the hall not knowing that Serena was following me, when I got to the second floor bathroom, I looked around before I went in and locked the doors, I saw Draco waiting for me by the wall.

"Finally I get you alone again, I can't stop thinking about how amazing you were yesterday"

"Well I can make it even better than yesterday, if you'll let me"

He came over to me and started to kiss my neck, I unbuttoned his shirt and felt his body and how amazingly pefect his body was, he kissed all down my neck and unbuttoned my shirt, going all the way down my body and all the way back up, he lifted my skirt up and pulled his trouseres down and entered me as we fell to the floor I wrapped my legs around him and moved with him, I could feel the pleasure he was giving me it sent ripples down my spine and I didn't have a care in the world, even though we were doing it on a cold floor, I moaned has he went harder into me thrusting in and out, he kissed me and moved his tounge on my bottom lip asking for permisson which I kindly granted him, we were going at it for at least ten minutes and he finally finished and climbed of me and lay on my side for a moment before he kissed me again

"Where going to have to find somewhere better than here I pefer a bed to shag you sensless on next time, and what are you plans for christmas"

"I'm going to the Burrow why do you ask"

"NO reason just my mother and father want to meet you that's all"

"Really, well I suppose I could come to you for new years if that's okay with your parents, then maybe we could finally do it in a bed your bed"

He laughed and said he would send his parents a letter asking them if new year was okay for me to stay, we then got up got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, not knowing Serena heard evrything that had just gone off in the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Reunion

After me and Draco had left the second floor bathroom, he walked me to charms class, as I was waitng for Professor Flitwick to arrive Summer and Serena walked around the corner, Serena looked abit mad and had her arms crossed around her chest, I kissed Draco has he had to go to DADA class I said I would see him at lunch time and spend some time with his as tomorrow I was going to Hogsmeade with Hermione to meet my sister, he nodded and kissed me back then left for his lesson.

"Hey Summer Serena"

"Hey Lexi" said Summer

"What's up with you Serena"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"No your not" I said as I pulled her away from Summer

"Tell me what's wrong Serena, I know something is wrong"

"Fine when you left the Great Hall this morning I followed you and I heard you and Draco shagging in the second floor bathroom"

"Wait what why the hell did you follow me"

"I was worried about you, you just seemed so different latey and I wanted to know why, but I kinda wanted to ask you for some advice on something as well, but I didn't expect to hear you two at it"

"Well you could of just asked me at Breakfast Serena, and what do you want advice about"

"GeorgeWeasley" she mumbled

"Excuse me did you just say George Weasley, do you have a crush on George"

"Yeah and he keeps flirting with me and I don't know weather he likes me or not"

"I suppose you want me to find out for you then I guess"

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind please Lexi"

I nodded and we went back to Summer. she looked as us and I smiled in a I'll tell you later look, she smiled back and we went in to Charms Class, Professor Flitwick was talking about us learning the Incendio charm today and said we would be using his fire place to cast the charm, he called each and every one of us up and we all cast the charm some successfully and some not so successful.

My mind wasn't really on charms today as I was thinking about meeting my sister tommorw and going to the Burrow for christmas and the hopefullly meeting Draco's parents in the new year I just hoped they liked me, when charms had finished me,Summer and Serena made our way to Transfiguration with Professor McGongall, as we entered her class an owl flew down and landed on my shoulder, the owl had to letter attached to it's leg I took the letters and feedthe bird a treat and it went on it's way, I put the letters in my bag to read later after class, as we took our place at our table, Professor McGongall started the lesson

"Morning Class today we are going to learn how to turn animals into water goblets like so, 1, 2, 3 Vera Verto"

Her owl turned into a water goblet, she then did the same again and it became an owl once again, she looked around the room for someone to do the spell when her eyes landed on me

"Ahh Miss Granger if you will please"

I tapped my wand on my owl and said

"123 Vera Verto" my owl turned into a water goblet, I then turned it back

"Well done Miss Granger 50 Points for Gryffindor" she smiled and then went on with the rest of the class giving us homework yet again this time for the spell we had just used in class.

When th bell finally rang I ran to the Great Hall for lunch, I looked around the Great Hall for Draco when he saw me he smiled and gestured to the door, I nodded and said give me 5 miuntes, I then went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to George.

"Hello Lexi What can I do for you"

"Hey George you can answer me a question"

"Of course what would you like to ask"

"Do you fancy Serena at all"

"Well I like her alot I keep trying to ask her out but she's always with you or Summer why do you ask"

"Because she likes you to and she wants to ask you out but didn't know weather you liked her or not, she thought you were just flirting with her, so please do me a favour and ask her out"

"Okay I will do Lexi"

"Please don't tell her I told you to"

"Okay I won't and I think a certain Slytherin is trying to get your attention Lexi"

I looked over to the Slytherin table and Draco was just getting up to leave.

"Right I better go but remember what I said"

George nodded I then grabbed and apple and ran to catch up with Draco.

"OI Sexy wait up where are you going"

"Well as a matter of fact I'm going to the second floor bathroom to wait for my gorgerous girlfriend,who I just happened to love very much"

"Well then she is a lucky girl to have you has her sexy boyfriend"

He laughed and kissed me on the lips and then took my hand and we went to the bathroom. as we got into the bathroom, Draco pushed me up against the wall and kissed me passionatley and while he unbutton my shirt, I stopped kissing him and he stopped and looked at me

"What's up Lexi something wrong

"No put maybe we should lock the doors and cast a silence charm around the bathroom"

"Okay but why"

"Serena kind of heard us this morning, she followed me because she wanted advice about George"

"Ahh right okay"he said laughing

He then cast the charms to lock the door and the silence charm, and the he carried on were he left off this time before he carried on he took his time, he unbutton my shirt and kissed my body up and down slowly making me moan, he gently moved his hands around my waist and up to my bra and unclasped it letting it fall off me and on to the floor, I unbuttoned his shirt and he shook it off and I let my hands move down his pecks, I pulled him foward to my lips and kissed him licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, exploring his mouth with my tounge I slowly moved my hands down to his trousers and undid his belt and unbutton them, I slowly moved my hands down his boxers and felt his hard on, I then pulled his boxers down to his ankles and slowly I moved my lips from his and went down to his cock and started to suck him off, slowly and gentle I felt his hardness in my mouth and sucked harder and harder, he moaned until he pulled me back up to his lips and kissed me, pulled up my skirt and lowered my knickers,pushed me hard against the wall and shoved it in, we both moaned with pleasure as he pulled my legs up around him and rammed it in hard and fast.

"Say my name LEXi

"Draco Draco"

"Come on baby louder"

"DRACO PLEASE HARDER FASTER"

"That's more like it babe"

He then rammed me has hard as he could go, penetrating in and out then he pulled out and his cock was dripping with his cum, as he was about to pull his boxers up, I bent down and suck the remading cum of his cock and licked my lips, and then let him get dressed, as I got dressed and grabbed my bag and was heading for the door, he grabbed my by the waist and kissed my lips.

"Did you get 2 letters ealier today babe"

"Yeah I haven't opened them yet cause was heading to Transfiguration when the owl came, then you distracted me, with that giant wanting to come and play"

"I'm sorry babe not my fault your so beautiful and all I wanna do is fuck you, anyway one's from me and one's from my parents"

"Okay and I know you can't resist me babe, what you going to do over christmas when I'm not there to satify you"

"I'll take a picture of you naked in my head and wank off thinking about you, until I have you in my bed on new years eve"

I laughed and grabbed his hand has he lifted the charms on the bathroom, as we walked out we heard someone shout in the bathroom when we looked back in we saw a ghost

"Will you two please stop using my bathroom as you fucking sex room, I would like some peace and quiet, and would appeciate it if you would find somewere else to shag"

We both looked at each other and laughed

"Moaning Myrtle" he said

We then left the bathroom laughing our heads off

"Where you off to now anyway babe any lessons"

"Nope I'm free all afternoon, so I am going back to my dorm to pack for the Burrow do some studing and fall asleep and wait to meet my sister tomorrow"

"Okay I'll walk you back then, I won't see you after today will I"

"No put you have me all to yourself on new years eve, and I have something special planned"

"Oh and what mite that be"

"You will have to wait and see"

As he walked me back to my dorm I was thinking off how to make it special for him on new years eve, I loads of ideas in my head, as I got to the fat lady Draco kissed me told me he loved me and that he couldn't wait for the new year and then he walked away.

"I'll owl you every day and send you present on christmas eve babe I love you"

"Ok babe I will do the same and love you with all my heart"

I said the password to the fat lady, as I entered the common room nobody else was in the common room besides a girl and a red headed boy on the sofa, which I regonized as Serena and George, finally about time they got together

"Get a room will ya"

They suddenly stopped snogging and turned around to face me, Serena doing up here shirt

"Oh hey Lexi didn't hear you come in we were just erm talking"

"Yeah looked like it Serena, hey don't mind me I'm off to the dorms to study carry on"

I then left them and went up to the dorm, as I entered the dorm I sat down on my bed and pulled out the two letters that I had recieved earlier that day

Hey

My Sweet LexiBear

I wrote to my parents and they said that new year would be perfect, they are so excited to meet you and as it happens they told me they are holding a new year ball, and our friends are invited, I will miss you and really hope that you will like your present when I get in Hogsmede tomorrow I will send it you on christmas eve, anyway I hope you have a good christmas and I will miss you till I see you on new years eve

all my love

your Slytherin Prince Draco

xxx

I laughed at the name he had called me, I thought it was really sweet, I could tell he loved me and I just hoped he would love his present to, I then opened the letter his parents had sent feeling very nervous

Dear

Lexi

We would be honured to have you over for the new year, me and Lucius are so excited to meet you Draco has told us so much about you and we can't wait to except you in to the Malfoy family, you seem adoreable, finally Draco has found someone he loves dearly and I hope that you love him to, Luicus says hi and he will come and pick you up from the burrow one day before new years eve and bring you to us, anyway I hope you will come see you soon

love

Naricissa and Lucius

His parents sounded like very nice people, but I was still nervous to meet them, I replied back to Naricissa telling her I would be there, and sent it of with my owl, when my owl had gone out of view I took out my homework and started writing it up, 9 parahments later I was finished, I looked at the clock and it was 830, the time had gone really fast, I put my homework in my bag and got up and went for a quick shower and then went back to the my room pulled on my pjs climbed in to bed and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

I must have slept really well that last night, because when I woke up the sun was shining, and today was the day I was meeting Scarlet, I got dressed and ran out of the dorms down the stairs to the common room

"Finally she's awake we have been waiting ages for you to wake up" said Harry

"Sorry guys come on lets go to breakfast, I'm starving"

We all walked together down to the Great hall, Hermione and Ron held hands, Ginny and Harry held hands, Serena and George and also Summer and Fred what the hell I thought when did that happen.

"Summer Fred something you wish to tell me, as in when did you to get it together"

"Oh we got together yesterday around about the same time as Serena and George did"

"OMG I'm so happy for you both, at least you all have someone to hold you over christmas, I won't"

"Awwww Lexi we will be there to hold you tight" said George

"Awww thanks guys, not the same though I wish Draco was coming, but I will have him all to myself new years eve, which reminds me his parents are having a ball new years eve and he told me your all invited"

"Oh brilliant,it'sgoing to be the best christmas yet, that means we have to go dress shopping today then as well has buying presents for everyone" said Ginny

As we enterd the hall and went to sit at our table, I grabbed a few slices of toast and some orange juice, I turned to look at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was in deep converstion with Blaize and Pansy about something, I smiled and turned back to my friends, after we had ate breakfast we made our way to the courtyards and waited for the carriages to come and take us to Hogsmede, when they finally arrived me,Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry got in to one carriage and the others got in to another carriage just has our carriage was leaving I saw Draco juming in to a carriage with Blaize, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, as the ride to Hogsmede was taking it's time, I was starting to feel very nervous all of a sudden wondering if my sister would be into the same stuff I was.

"Hey Lexi you okay" said Ginny

"Yeah just starting to get nervous about meeting my sister, your still coming with me aren't you Hermione"

"Of course I am if you still want me to"

"Of course I do"

We had finally arrived in Hogsmede, we all got of the carriage and all stood still for a moment and waited for the others, I needed to get eveyones presents and already had in mind what to get Draco.

"Where we off to first guys we still have an hour till Lexi and Hermione have to leave us" asked Harry

"How about Honeydukes" said Ginny

We all nodded in agreement and went towards Honeydukes, once we got in to the shop, I decided that I would get Ron's from here has he loved his sweets, so I got him some Bertie Botts everyflavored beans and some fudge that he liked and went to pay for them, when we had done in Honeydukes, I told them I was just going next door to the Jewlery store and I would meet them outside in a few minutes

Has I entered the store Iooked around for Hermione,Ginny,Summer and Serena for Hermione I found a necklace that was encrusted with pink diamonds Ginny I found a charm bracelet with a horse on it has I knew her patronus was an horse, Summer and Serena to charm braclets with sisters forever on it, then something caught my eye I saw a ring with 2 snakes joined together with 2 green gems in them.

"This ring is enchanted for the persin who wears is they are in love with them the snakes turn green and will stay like that till they fall out of love, if your intrested I could also engrave it has well for you if you tell me what you want it to say" said the owner

"I'm intrentesed could you engrave it to say forever yours always and forever"

"Of course give me a moment"

The owner took the ring into the back and a few moments later came back and showed me the message, I nodded and he wrapped all the presents up for me and as he did I put names on them so I knew whos was whos, I paid and then left the shop, when I got out the shop everyone was waiting for me we then went to the broomshop, as we entered the shop I saw the new brooms the firebolt 600 faster than the firebolt, perfect for Harry Fred and George has they were all on the Qudditch team I went and ordered three of them and told the shopkeeper to deliver them to the burrow on christmas eve, he nodded I paid, I looked at my watch it was 11:45 in 15 miuntes I would be meeting my sister.

I walked up to Hermione and told her we only had fifteen minutes left before we had to go, she nodded and we all made our way to the three broomsticks, as we entered the pub Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Summer, Serena and Ginny all went and found a booth to sit and wait for us, me and Hermione took a seat near the door and waited for Scarlet to arrive, as I looked around the pub I saw Draco with his friends in one corner, he saw me and smiled blew me a kiss I caught it and placed it on my heart and blew one back to him and he did the same.

"How you feeling Lexi"

"A little nervous, but okay"

"I'm sure it will be fine, she obiouvsly can't wait to meet you either"

Just then the door opeped and in came a girl that looked just like me but with a little shade of darker brown.

"Scarlet"

The girl turned around and looked at me and the ran up to me and hugged me so tight, it was like we had been together all our lives.

"Oh my god Lexi I can't believe I finally get to meet you, your so pretty come and sit we have so much to catch up on"

"You have no idea, I have so may questions I don't know were to start"

"Well how about we order a drink and then we can talk about whatever you want"

"Okay"

"But first introduce me to your friend"

"Scarlet this is Hermione our cousin"

Scarlet looked shocked she got up and went togive Hermione a hug and then sat back down

"Hermione I'm so sorryI didn't relize"

"It's okayit's so nice to fianlly meet you, I'll go and get us all a drink"

Me and Scarlet nodded and started to talk about everything, about our past and what we were doing all our lives.

"Why did you get taken away when were born, I never knew why the letter didn't explain it at all"

"When we were born, our parents had a secret that noone knew about not even the nurses at the hospital, apart from our parents parents, and this secret was that one of us would inherite our father gene, and that just happen to be me, so grandma and grandad took meaway to live with them and cast a memory charm on our parents and you so you wouldn't know you had a sister until it was time"

"Okay put what gene are you talking about and why didn't I inherite it as well"

"Lexi this may come to as a bit of a suprise but I'' a werewolf and it's only passed down into one family that has twins our grandfather is one too, he's helped me all my life on our to control it so I don't lose control on the full moon"

"Okayput why were me and our parents amde to forget you, it doesn't make sense"

"Because not long after we were born Lord Voldemort came and killed our parents and when he reailized that you wasn't the one he wanted he killed them and you was sent to Hermione's parents and was raised by them"

They story my sister had told mehad shocked me to the core, my parents didn't die when I was 2 but after I was born, it didn't matter to me that my sister was a werewolf I had just got her back and I wasn't planning on losing her again, I gave her a hug and we stopped like that till Hermione came back with the drinks

"Sorry I took so long was just talking to Madam Rosmerta, and wishing her a happy christmas"

"It's okay we had a good chat and that, so were are you both heading to for christmas then"

"Were going to thr Burrow for christmas, then I am going to my boyfriends for the new year"

"Nice and when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours Lexi"

"You can meet now if you want he's sitting right over there"

Draco saw me pointing at him, I montioned for him to come over and he walked overand sat next to me

"Hey babe what's up"

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to introduce you to my sister Scarlet"

"Hi so your my girlfriend's twin, it's so very nice to meet you at last she's been so excited to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too I'm Scarlet and you are"

"I'm Draco Malfoy pleasure is mine"

"Well it was nice to finally meet the man that has made my sister happy, but know this if you ever hurt her I will rip your head from your shoulders"

"I would never hurt Lexi she is everything me, and I must apolgize but I have to go I have to pick Lexi's present up I love you Lexi and nice to meet you again Bye Hermione"

We all waved as he got up and left just before he left, I got up and ran to him kissing him so passionalty I didn't want to let him go.

"What was that for"

"Just something to say I love you and I'll miss you"

He kissed me again then left the pub and I went back to sit with mu sister and Hermione, after we had drank up Scarlet said she had to leave and I was disappointed at firs, then she reminded me we could still talk to each other, I gave her a hug and watch her leave and then my heart sank and I burst out crying as if apart of me had died.

"Oh Lexi you will see her again and at least you now know she is safe and well, and you know the story of why you were seperated as babies"

"Yeah true I'm just happy that I finally got to meet her, now I know I can enjoy christmas and not worry about her at all"

Hermione hugged me and then everyone else came to join us

"How did it go Lexi" asked Serena

"Better than expected, she's just like me in a way,she also threatend to rip Draco's head off his shoulders if he ever hurt me"

They all laughed at that and knew that Draco would never hurt me as he knew he wouldn't just have my sister after me but all my friends to, we then all left and went back to Hogwarts has in a matter of hours we would all be on the train on the way homefor christmas and I just couldn't wait.


End file.
